A Family's love
by Divine Proclaimer
Summary: Kagome's family dies and she has to go live with Inuyasha's Family. Please note this is my first Fanfic so please bear with me.
1. Default Chapter

"Inuyasha" He gave no answer "Inuyasha?" Still no answer. His mother walks into the room, "Get up you lazy slacker!" Inuyasha woke up with a growl.

"Get dressed, I've got to tell and you and your bother something important, so come downstairs quick." His mother says as she walks out of the door.

"Oh damn, this is not good" was the first thought that had came to Inuyasha. He slowly got up and changed into his clothes, blue jeans and a red shirt. He then listened to his mother's orders and walked down stairs.

Sesshoumaru was already standing in the large living room when Inuyasha finally got there. He was conversing on the matter that was at hand.

"Okay you guy's, you all know that I went to a funeral. Well, I was informed that the family's daughter was the only survivor and that they may have to put her in a foster family… I have volunteered to take her in so she doesn't have to go through all of that" Their mother had said.

Their father finally speaks up "I and your mother had talked over a few things and here is what we decided to let you both know. Her family had died a gruesome death that we don't want to describe, and she was brutally beaten and raped after that. Don't bother her about anything because of all of this; she had become completely mute since the incident."

Inuyasha's look was of pure horror. "How can something like that happen to a person?" He thought to himself.

His father continued, "Inuyasha, we've arranged that she will be in all of your classes at school. You must try to be with her at all times, so nothing bad can happen to her. And one more thing, try to be a friend, okay?"

"Sure, I'll try my best father" replied Inuyasha

His father spoke up "You can come out know Kagome."

"Out came a small and frail girl. Inuyasha had noted her beauty as she approached the group in her long skirted dress.

"I have to go to work so Inuyasha so try your best to entertain her" Said Sesshoumaru. His bitter sweet tone burned Inuyasha's ears. With that, Sesshoumaru was off.

Inuyasha's mother spoke up, "I know you have plans Inuyasha, but can you take Kagome with you when you go?"

"Knowing them, they all would be at Songo's house" Inyuasha had thought. "Sure, I guess I'll take Kagome along to Songo's then."

Kagome was looking around the vast room until Inuyasha had come up and pulled her shoulder, causing her to wince and flinch away. Her tears were apparent to Inuyasha and he stopped and said, "Hey, there's no need for water works around here, okay? You don't need to worry because I'll try my best to take care of you." He said smiling. Her tears were still coming. "How would you like to go meet my friends?" She nodded, so that was the okay for them to go.

With that, he put his arm around her shoulder and left.


	2. Chapter 2

While Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to Sango's, they ran into Ayami and Kouga.

"Where are you from Kagome?" Ayami asked loudly.

Kouga asked "Why the hell doesn't she speak?"

Inuyasha had said "Because something horrible had happened to her and she has been mute ever since…" He sighed.

Ayami looked at Kagome sadly "Kouga, apologize to her." Kouga looked at Ayami then looked at Kagome. She started to tear up. "Oh damn, I'm so sorry about that Kagome." He said trying to be his sincerest but he still failed to cheer her up.

Inuyasha whispered something in her ear and had made her giggle a little.

Kouga looked at Ayami and gave her a little look and they continued walking to Sango's.

Miroku greeted them at the door with a big red slap mark on the side of his face. "Hi guys and whoa… Would you bear my children?" He said while grabbing Kagome's hand.

Kagome broke away and hid behind Inuyasha and started tearing up again.

Inuyasha whispered something into her ear again and she started to giggle.

"What do you tell her to get her to giggle?" Kouga asked curiously

"Little weird things I know about you people." Inuyasha said while laughing

Sango walked out into the porch to yell at Miroku again but was surprised at the guests that she had.

"Hi guys, come inside" she said energetically

Jisuse, her only family member that cared about her, was sitting on the couch staring at a blank screen of the T.V in the living room.

Kagome made a little had gesture telling everyone that she was thirsty

Inuyasha looked at her movements carefully while Sango went into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. She returned with one and gave it to Kagome carefully. "Is she deaf?" She asked.

Inuyasha shook his head no.

Jisuse spoke up "Something terrible happened to her…. I think." He said hoping that was not the case.

Inuyasha looked down at the floor "Yeah."

"Can you explain this to us?" Ayami asked. Sango softly said "Yeah, explain why she cannot speak."

Inuyasha started but quit right away. "Okay…."

Kagome thought "No…. don't…. I don't want to live those memories again." She was tugging at Inuyasha's red shirt and she was shaking her head no.

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes while she was shaking her head. "You know I won't tell them anything if you don't want me to." He said sincerely


	3. Chapter 3

She nodded to the 'won't tell' but she was again in tears.

Sango sat down beside Kagome and held her close causing Kagome to lean her head on Sango's shoulder.

Jisuse was conversing with Kouga and they both got up and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha told Miroku to fill Kagome's cup with some more water before he left the room. Miroku went to the kitchen to fill it up, but forgot to bring it back.

Sango said "its okay, it okay… hey, how would you like to go to the mall and buy some things?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he was smiling down upon her. She started to sniff, then sniff some more.

Miroku walked into the room, "There are only two people that can drive us there and that are only me and you."

"I'll take Inuyasha and Kagome with me." Sango chimed.

"Awww, I get to take Kouga, Ayami, and Jisuse" He whined

Sango nodded him a yes

Miroku frowned in distaste, "Okay" he muttered.

Sango looked at him for a moment then kissed him on the cheek then ran to tell the others what they were going to do.

Sango walked into the room where all the others were "We are going to the mall everyone, even if you don't want to. If not, I'll force you" she said with a laugh.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with puppy dog eyes. "He most certainly would not say no" she thought

"Fine" he said with a grunt "but if my mother and father get on my case, you're going to have to explain why we went."

She nodded

"Were in" Inuyasha said

Kouga and Ayami said at the same time "Were in."

Jisuse looked at all the others "I don't think so"

Sango looked at Jisuse with a frown "You never go out; all you do is stay at home and draw."

Jisuse didn't seem to care but Kagome made those puppy dog eyes again that were almost irresistible to any mere mortal.

"Meh, fine then. I'll only go on one condition then." Jisuse said.

Sango looked at him wide eyed "should I even ask?"

"You're driving me there, not Miroku." he demanded

Sango looked a little confused "Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Because…." He said smiling "Your pervert boyfriend and me spend way too much time together."

Sango gave a awkward smile witch startled Jisuse

Inuyasha spoke out of his smile "Okay, it's all set right? Let's go then!"

They finally got to the mall and Kagome was clinging on to Inuyasha's arm, making sure she wouldn't get lost or taken amongst all the people.

Kikyo walked around the corner and towards the group. Inuyasha's fist started clenching his gradually as she slowly approached them. Mostly he was worried what would happen to Kagome, she might get injured.

In the past, Kikyo would attack any other girl that ever got close to Inuyasha. Most of the time that girl would move away, or transfer to another school because Kikyo would hold a grudge.

Inuyasha compared both Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo had longer hair, and was more fuller then Kagome was. Kagome was younger but she was a lot cuter, Inuyasha thought this with a smile on his lips.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha a little puzzled and tried to smile back, but she noticed that he was clenching his hand.

"Hi, Inu-dear" a female voice chimed. Kagome jumped a little, but continued forward with Inuyasha, Sango, and Jisuse. The others came in tow behind them.

"Inuyasha, why don't you come to my place to where we can be alone?" Kikyo was saying, but everyone was ignoring, except for Kagome.

Kikyo finally noticed Kagome and it made her blood boil. "You stupid wench!" she yelled. She quickly came up to Kagome and nearly slapped her face off. "You think you can steal my man, and try to think that he would forget all about me?" She was making a big scene, which attracted a lot of people already.

"What the hell is going on?" Thought some people as they walked by.

Kagome started to cry and hid behind Inuyasha and Jisuse.

Jisuse stood in front, while Ayami was trying to shush her sobs. Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and pushed her with enough force that she fell to the floor. Inuyasha was different, anger was in his eyes. Jisuse with a few badly pronounced words said "Why won't you just get lost Kikyo?"

"You dare hit a handicapped person? How low can one get when they can hit a young girl who already had enough crap happen to her recently? Now how can you live with what you have done?" He turned his back to her "I'm ashamed of knowing someone like you, and now I just want to forget you… NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he yelled as loud as he can.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now Yashie?" Kikyo tried to sound like nothing had just happened.

"Leave now Kikyo, your not wanted here anymore." Sango had said trying to keep as calm as she can.

Kagome was still crying and was drawing more and more attention. An audience of people was watching this event as it played out.

"Fine, I'll leave then!" Kikyo said angrily and she stormed off.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and brushed off her raven hair away from her swollen face. He then gave her a quick kiss where the wound is. The with no effort at all, he picked her up and went to go find somewhere where Kagome can rest for awhile.

They found a nearby bench. They sat there while Kagome was crying into Inuyasha's shoulder. They were holding each other closely. Inuyasha was trying to muster up words to comfort her, but he found none.

Inuyasha had motioned his hand for the group to go ahead, but in his mind he hoped that they would stay and try to protect them if Kikyo was planning on making another attack at Kagome. He finally thought of some words, but was a little embarrassed to say them, not knowing how Kagome might react.

"Kagome…" He started off. "You probably already know how I am; I would never leave someone that I have loved…" He quit there, not ending his sentence.

Kagome was looking at Inuyasha like she was confused.

"I mean I love you like a brother or a sister. I know your younger then what that profile had said. I know your really scared right now, but you don't need to worry. I will never leave your side." He gave her a little sincere smile and then held her closer.

Kagome was sniffing, trying to stop herself from crying. She pulled out a little crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. Then out of her other pocket, a pen and began to write on it.

"I've already been hurt enough, and I know sooner or later you'll leave me for someone who could talk back to you."

She gave him this note. He frowned a little at the note and said quietly "You don't know that for sure, maybe I will never find anyone else and could be lonely and pray that you people will visit me once in awhile" he said laughing, then gave a weak smile. Not knowing what Kagome was actually thinking.

Miroku runs up yelling, "Okay… can we go and screw around now?" He totally destroyed the moment that Inuyasha and Kagome was just experiencing. He was smiling while saying this, which changed all the emotions towards the situation.

"Come Kagome, lets go buy some clothes and any other things that may interest us" Sango and Ayami said merrily as they approached the trio.

They looked at the guy's like to tell them to shove off.

Inuyasha spoke lightly, "Here's some money Kagome. Go buy whatever you want with it." He said with a smile, trying to brighten up Kagome.

Kagome was reluctant to take the money, but took it awhile for her to eventually take it.

And with that, Kagome, Sango, and Ayami went off to go and look for clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

While walking down the huge mall which had many escalators and elevators, she then could see a huge fountain in them middle of the opening area of the mall. She could also see hundreds of shops on the 5 floors that made up the center of the mall. Everything from music, video games, a big arcade to food, and even a dozen or so clothes shops that was crammed in the same area. Sango was talking to Ayame and they decided to pull Kagome to a small business shop which they then purchased a huge notebook and many colored pens for Kagome to write what she feels and thinks.

"That was the first order of business is to establish communication so now we can talk to each other." Sango said with a squeal

Ayame smiled "This girl needs some clothes for that huge dance that's happening this week." Not even looking at Kagome when she said that.

Kagome wrote down "What dance? Why do I need to go to this dance?" She looked confused.

Sango looked at what Kagome wrote and she had to reply "So we can take the credit for getting you an outfit for a dance that's coming up in a week's time."

Kagome didn't feel so good and decided to sit down on one of many benches. She wrote down "I don't think I'm going to go to this dance I don't think."

Sango frowned "Well at least you're very honest with us and maybe this is for the best you can spend that night at my place and I won't go either." She gave a smile which wasn't happy but understanding and sympathetic.

Kagome smiled back and scribbled something down "Thank you."

Ayame smiled as well knowing she would have less competition with Koga. "Hey maybe afterwards I can stop by and spend the night?" She didn't want to leave Kagome alone with Sango and her brothers Kohaku and Jisuse.

Kagome scribbled down something again "Thank you both." She then smiled a little shy like one.

Inuyasha was walking down the row shops with Miroku, Jisuse and Koga. He was extremely deep in thought. "What if Kikyo goes after her again. This next time I might not be able to protect her." He then sighed inwardly.

Jisuse spoke out "Do any of you know where there's a good art supply shop here?" mispronouncing some of the words due to his lack of knowledge after living in America with some friends for 2 years.

Miroku replied "I don't know, I haven't been here looking for that type of things." His thoughts are "What does he draw I would really get him to draw me something heh heh heh"

Inuyasha said "There is one here it's over there though." Pointing in the westerly direction and you could see the arcade near there as well.

Koga spoke up after being quiet for 10 minutes "I challenge you at the Initial D arcade machine Miroku."

Looking at the thank you that was written, she then went deep into thought as Kikyo came up to them.

Kikyo said that out to Kagome "Wench, where is Inuyasha!"

Sango got up same with Ayame, Kagome and they started to walk away.

"Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you!" She grabbed Kagome by the shoulder making her wince.

Kagome ducked down and did a rising leg sweep knocking Kikyo on the floor.

All you could here afterwards was laughing from Ayame and Sango while they walked away.

They heard some other people's laughter and it turned out to be Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha.

But before they got there Sango asked "Do you like Inuyasha or something because I can tell that you do." She asked it as a tease though.

They walked into a near by clothes shop and started to look at some really somewhat expensive dresses Kagome found one which was a green short skirted dress and a white strip on the bottom area of the skirt.

Sango found one which was black and was sort of spaghetti strapped. Ayame found one which was slightly longer then what the others found. They laughed a bit and had tons of fun, while picking out plenty of clothes out for them to buy.

"Inuyasha you really seem like be taking a liking to Kagome." Kouga pointed out as almost as a serious laugh.

"Shut up and help me shoot these damn things." Playing house of the dead, Inuyasha was doing all the work in that game while Kouga would shoot all around the monster never really hitting anything.

Miroku was near by playing Initial D arcade machine he was kicking some serious butt against the rival driver. "Inuyasha relax you need to take it in stride." Miroku was bouncing off the wall again then would get into the lead again.

Jisuse carrying a huge bag full of art supplies and stuff. "I'm going to play DDR for a while, maybe I can make it on the leader board this time." He said to Miroku as he walked past him.

A couple of guys walked past there little area of dominance "Hey did you hear that a new girl beat up Kikyo the clothing whore?" His buddy would pipe up and nodded "About time somebody put her in her place. Just because she's filthy rich doesn't mean she should treat everybody incredibly cruel."

"Heh…" Kouga piped up now hitting the marks better because Inuyasha froze in mid air.

"I'm worried about Kagome." Inuyasha said and almost ran back to the entrance except his hand was grafted to the game so he decided to finish the game before he went off to search for Kagome. "A small girl in a mall in Tokyo, she could be anywhere." He thought grimly but no matter he knew who she was with so Kagome might still be okay.

"Hey you made me play this game so now you have to start helping." Kouga yelled.

"Yeah…" Blasting some monsters in half with his pistol "I almost forgot about making you play this game and I wanted to wonder off." Killing a half dozen more monsters, Kouga pulling his own weight killing three monsters but firing more rounds off then Inuyasha.

Miroku started screaming out loud because he won against the other driver.

Jisuse came back slumped down beside Miroku because he went on Sakura on Heavy by accident and got completely wasted by the fierceness of that one song.

They were done with clothes with mountains of bags which seems to endlessly engulf the girls hands and wrists they then went into a huge music shop and they started sifting or trying to sift thought the endless amounts of CD's Ayame found Ayumi Hamasaki CD's while Kagome found a Rie Fu CD that she has been looking for before she moved into Inuyasha's household.


	7. Chapter 7

.:Author's Note:.

To what small amount of fans that I had, I took off a lot of time which went into many other things, mostly to fan fics that I read, various web comics, and Guild Wars. Just think of me, and add a lot more laziness into that formula, and you might have to wait awhile for other updates to the story.

When Inyuasha finally died off, he went on search for the girls. He had a hunch of where they were, they were at one of the many CD shops. He found Jisuse, who was slowly following him, bogged down with all his art supplies.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Jisuse at the top of his lungs, trying to catch up to him. "Damn…you're…fast…" said Jisuse tiredly.

Inuyasha looked at him stupidly and kept on walking. "Do you know what CD shop your sister is at?"

"I know the name but I don't leave the house enough to know where it is." Was the response from Jisuse.

Kagome was scribbling down something as fast as she can to make what little conversation she could have with the others. "What music is Inuyasha into?"

Sango grabbed a few CD's, among them were The Beat Crusaders, Linkin Park, and Mist. "I dunno what his favorite bands are but I do know he loves Americanized music."

Ayame asked "When are you planning on going to our school?"

Kagome quickly wrote down "I'm not sure if I'm going into regular school, being "mute" and all…" Placing a lot of emphasis on being mute.

"I think you will be placed with Inyuasha and us so we can help you out. Hm, I think also that our last year is approaching soon." Ayame quickly pointed out afterwards.

"Yeah, I'll help you out, just like Ayame and Sango."

All three of them looked up to see Inuyasha and Jisuse.

"I'll talk to you later about how I will help you out." He smiled, his blue eyes looking into Kagome's. "Oh, and I know that you will be starting school before the winter holiday." He said while Kagome gave him a confused look.

"My parents registered you a week ago for classes and I already know what your schedule is. I will be your helper if you really want." He stood up straight, taller then the girls and Jisuse.

"Well, we need to pay for these CD's now. After that, let's go, okay?" Sango said.

"What are you about to buy there Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a pleasant tone.

Kagome then showed him the three CD's that she was about to purchase.

Inuyasha hastily grabbed the CD's that she was holding and pulled out a credit card. "Okay, I'll buy these for you, but I didn't know that you liked this kind of music." He smiled as the clerk rung the CD's through.

"Kagome, are you hungry?" Jisuse asked as they were walking out of the store.

"I don't know about her, but I'm hungry." Sango said while Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Kagome, my parents wanted me to get you a gift from them while we were here at the mall." Inuyasha said.

Kagome had a look of bewilderment on her face.

"It's a laptop or a desktop PC, choose which one you want."

Jisuse was surprised that she didn't know what a PC was. "Kagome, it's a computer." He said bluntly.

Kagome was scribbling something out, she felt no need for the toy and she mentioned that she was way too old for toys.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a computer store and pointed out the many things that she could use for helping her in school.

Kagome quickly pulled her hand away from Inuyasha's and began to tear up. She realized right then that she was not alone and that she had friends. She finally had someone that can finally help her in her struggles.

Inuyasha knew her too well and wanted to show her that he cared. He pulled her into his embrace and held her close for awhile and wiped away her tears for her and led her back to the group.

Sango smiled with Ayame while the guys walked away looking for a place to eat. "Come on, lets find a place to eat." Yelled Kouga "Inuyasha is buying!"

Inuyasha mumbled some obscene words and phrases. Kouga, Miroku, and Jisuse walked away quickly before anything bad happened.

Sango pulled out a CD player and handed it to Kagome so she could listen to music while they traveled back to Miroku's place. Inuyasha and Jisuse was all tired out from all the walking and the DDR that they were playing.

"So… Jisuse, what are we going to do now for the rest of the day?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh I don't know. Well I thought of breaking in the pool area and going for a swim tonight." Jisuse said with a smirk. Sango gave a stifled laugh. "This afternoon would be a movie marathon that included everything from horror, action, anime, martial arts… you name it. What do you guys think?" Jisuse continued.

"Okay, I guess we'll do that but let's stop by my place first. I have some movies in some of the genres that you mentioned." Inuyasha said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

They pulled up to Inuyasha's house and Inuyasha quickly jumped out when they stopped. The others slowly followed him in.

"Good afternoon Takahashi" Sango and Jisuse said at the same time.

"Kagome, how are you doing? Is Inuyasha treating you well?" Chris said (Inuyasha's mother)

Inuyasha came out of his room with some movies. Amongst them were 3x3 Eyes, The Punisher, White Noise, House of Flying Daggers, and Advent Children.

He also grabbed a few burned CD's that were lying around that contained Bad Religion.

"Okay, almost ready, just one more thing." He then proceeded to raid the pantry and fridge. He grabbed some bags of chips and some soft drinks. "Okay, ready now so let's go."

All of them were about to pull away when Inuyasha came running out. He attempted to jump through the car window, smashing his right arm on the frame of the car door in the process.

Jisuse started to laugh at Inuyasha's stupid act, he laughed so hard, water came out of his nose. "Inuyasha, we were about to stop, you could have just waited until then." He said between laughs.

Kagome smirked as Sango put in the CD that Inuyasha had just handed her.

I tear my heart open…

My weakness is that…

My scars remind me that the past…

I tear my heart open…

Kagome cried a little and Inuyasha pulled her in close and kissed her on the forehead. As they pulled up to Sango's place, Miroku and Jisuse quickly ran in, the others followed slowly.

Inuyasha placed his movies down as soon as he walked in while Miroku and Kouga quickly picked them up and went through them. "Okay, we have comedy, suspense, action, and horror." Inuyasha smiled as he picked up white noise. "This movie is for later, way later." He gave a little evil laugh which scared the others a bit.

Kagome sat down next to Miroku who was busy groping Ayame and Sango at the same time. Kouga came up from behind with a mysterious 2x4 and smacked Miroku on the back of the head which knocked him out in the process, his face landed in Kagome's chest.

Miroku was too heavy for Kagome to push him off of herself so she just started to cry. "Oh no, it was going to happen again." She was sobbing when Inuyasha walked into the room. Miroku finally came to his senses slowly as he groggily sat up, and just to see Inuyasha's fist hit him in the face, just to knock him out again.

Ayame and Sango tried comforting Kagome while Kouga felt a little guilty just looking at Inuyasha who was suppressing a lot of rage. Jisuse checked the back of Miroku's head where the splinters of wood and the indent in the skull were located.

"Um… Sango, can you come here for a second please?" Jisuse ushered Sango to her boyfriend who was slowing coming to again.

"Idiot, what were you doing to Kagome?" Miroku gulped. "I suddenly fell unconsciousness and I woke up in Kagome's chest."

Jisuse shook his head "He was hit in the back of the head from the behind with your mysterious 2x4 stash that you have there." He explained to his sister.

"Okay, I hit him and left him to fall on Kagome." Kouga admitted. Ayame quickly sat up and kicked him in the balls. Kouga squealed in pain as he hit the floor. Everyone started laughing at Kouga's pain.

Inuyasha held Kagome close and whispered something in her ear, she just nodded after that. "Okay!" Inuyasha shouted "I'm hungry now, so was Sango and Kagome earlier so let's eat now." Inuyasha walks into the kitchen and just helped himself out to whatever.

"Hello Takamichi" greeted Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha" Sango's mom greeted. "Who's this?" she said, pointing to Kagome "Is she your girlfriend or something?" She asked. Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed nice shades of red and pink.

"No Takamichi, she is living in my house. Our families are close so when something happened, she came to stay with us." Inuyasha explained.


End file.
